Pirates Aground: Chapter 3
by mailbox765
Summary: Wooot chapter 3 is here, this is the last one before the lemon.


Chapter 3: The Rules of a Pirate

"You'd better have another bed for me to sleep in." She growled.

"Nope." He was back to normal. (If you could consider him normal) "You'll be sleeping with me."

"That's never gonna happen!" she yelled. (Yes it will… shit, I just gave it away. Stupid me)

"C'mon! Please?" he begged.

"No!" she yelled.

"Please?" (Persistent)

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Stop saying please!"

"Okay! Pretty please?"

"Urgh!"

Hours later…

"Pllleeeaaase?" Ike had his hands folded together in a little begging motion, he was lying on his stomach and his feet were kicking the bed. (Dude, have some dignity)

"Fine! I'll sleep with you." She yelled and threw her arms up in an _'I give up already!'_ pose.

"Yes." He did a _'Ch ching'_ pose with his fist in victory. "So which do you like more? Top, bottom, or cuffs?" He spun a pair of handcuffs around his index finger. Lee angrily picked up her boot and threw it at him. (POW!) It hit him square in the face and he fell backward. (Direct hit! Winner!) "C'mon, these are brand new." He stood up and spread out the handcuffs. He had a big red mark on his face in the shape of the sole of a boot.

"**SHUT UP!!!"** She tossed her other boot at him, and it hit him in the same exact spot the other one did. (Two points!) "But just to be fair, I like the bottom and cuffs." She said blushing. (Why the hell did I make her say that?)

"I'll keep that in mind." Ike said wearily.

Dinner time…

"Urgh, I'm…so…**HUNGRY!"** Lee groaned. She rubbed her stomach as if to soothe it. (FYI: She has clothes on now)

"Stop complaining. I told you if you kiss me, you can eat all you want in the mess hall." He was lying on the opposite side of the bed with his back to her.

"I'd rather starve." She said stubbornly and folded her arms. Soon after, her stomach growled louder.

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

As a few minutes passed, her stomach growled incessantly. "**URHG!!!"** She screamed and threw her arms in the air. Ike woke up from his nap and lazily turned toward her. **"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! COME HERE!!!"** She grabbed and pulled him towards her. Her hands were placed on either side of his face as she pulled him closer and kissed him.

When Lee let go, Ike smirked. "Now, was that so bad?" He asked.

Lee had a fake disgusted face on. "**YES!!!"** She screamed. Actually, she had enjoyed it, but she'd never dream of admitting it.

"Well, you can go ahead and get dinner." Ike got up and went to unlock the door. "Follow me." The mess hall was located bellow deck. It was lit by oil lamps that were attached to a metal part of a wooden wall so as not to start a fire. The rest of the crew stopped eating as Lee stepped in. They immediately started cheering and whistling at her. "Guys, cut it out!" Ike told them.

Ike put his arm around Lee's waist and led her to a lone table. The food was already sitting on the table in a wonderful manner. "Foooooooood." Lee drooled.

"Right this way." He pulled out a chair for Lee and she sat down and Ike sat next to her. "Bon appetite."

Lee piled food on her plate, it mainly consisted of meat and bread, but she did grab an occasional fruit or vegetable. "Ohhhh, it's _so_ good!" She said in between mouthfuls.

"Um, wouldn't you like something to wash that down with? Like some wine maybe?" He suggested after he had slowly cleared his plate.

She waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. She finished chewing what was in her mouth and swallowed. "No thanks, you got any beer?"

"Uh, sure." He signaled a chef and he walked over. "Lee, what kind you want?"

"A bottle of your strongest beer." She said sweetly.

"Huh?" Ike was confused. _'This is the first time I've met a girl who drinks this heavy. Hope she's not a mean drunk.'_

"Comin' up. What would you like, Captain?" the chef asked.

"Same as her." He leaned towards him a bit. "And bring some more bottles latter on; I wanna see how much she can drink."

"Yessir." He nodded and walked off.

"So I'm guessin' you're a big drinker?" Ike asked.

"You bet, if you're gonna drink, might as well enjoy it. I'm the biggest drinker in my town; I've never lost a drinking contest." The chef had come back with the drinks and set them down.

"Neither have I." He said.

"Then this should be interesting." Lee challenged.

"I bet it will." He accepted.

"Hey y'all! These two're gonna have a drinkin' contest!" The chef yelled.

The crew gathered around the table to view the battle of the strongest gullet. "The first to pass out looses." Ike said.

"I know how it works. But how 'bout instead of cups, we drink straight from out bottles? Whoever drinks the most bottles before passing out is the winner." Lee suggested.

"You're on." Ike held his bottle gently while Lee gripped hers tightly.

"Okay, ready, **GO!"** The chef shouted. Ike and Lee jerked up the bottles and gulped down the strong liquid.

The first few slurps burned her throat on the way down, but she was used to it in a while. _'First bottle's always the toughest; at least I'm past it.' _The two of them finished their drink and slammed them on the table consecutively.

Lee's face was distorted with pain but she shook it away. "Too strong for ya?" Ike teased.

"You wish." She answered. They took their next bottles and gulped them down like the first.

The battle of the drunks continued just the same until both had finished nine bottles each. Lee was swaying and her vision was blurred, and Ike was the same. "Had enough?" He asked.

"I haven't even started." She said. That was a lie, she wasn't sure if she could last much longer. _'Gotta keep goin'.' _She told herself.

"Ready?" Ike asked her. _'She won't last this last one, she's gonna lose whether she likes it or not.'_ Truth be told, he wasn't feeling too good himself, the contest could end for them either way.

"I've been ready!" They both grabbed their bottles and drank greedily. The men around them grew silent to save their breath for the winner, whom they presumed to be Ike, but they would cheer either way.

Ike had gotten half way through his drink before his eyes rolled back and he fell out of his chair as his bottle fell to the ground and broke. All the men cheered like they were the drunken ones. "For the first time ever, Ike has lost! The winner is Lee!" The chef held up one of Lee's hands to acknowledge her victory over the, no longer, undefeated champ.

"I knew he wouldn't last." She said triumphantly.

"I don't get it. Ike can usually drink up to 12 bottles of that stuff. How'd he lose?" Sakon whispered to Keiji, who shrugged.

"Yo, Sakon!" Lee Shouted. "How 'bout you help me carry Ike back to his room?"

"Why would I help you?" He questioned, apparently still holding a grudge.

"Well then Muscles Magoo over there, how 'bout you help?" She asked Keiji.

"Alright then." He picked up Ike's unconscious form and slung Ike's arm over his shoulder for support. "Let's go." They made their way back to Ike's room all the while Lee was swaying with drunken mirth and Keiji was wondering why Ike had passed out so suddenly. He looked down at Ike's dangling head and Ike suddenly looked up at Keiji and gave a reassuring wink to show that he was okay. Of course it also meant something else. _'Oh, Ike.'_ Keiji thought to himself, disappointed.

When they had reached the door to Ike's room, Lee stopped her drunken giggles as Ike started to fake groan and 'Regain consciousness' miraculously. He stood up on his own to look at Lee. "Heh can't win 'em all." He said. "Thanks for the help Keiji… again."

"Ike, please don't try and…" Keiji started.

"Sorry, can't talk now, buh bye." Ike said as he followed Lee in his room and slammed the door.

"Damn, this ain't gonna end well." Keiji murmured.


End file.
